Recently, with the development of mobile communication technologies, a popularized portable terminal such as a smartphone has appeared and has employed at least one camera lens module which is miniaturized and is light-weighted.
In particular, recent portable terminals require a camera lens module having high capacity and high performance, therefore a camera lens module, having various functions corresponding to those of a digital camera (e.g., a Digital Single Lens Reflex (DSLR)), has been developed actively. Examples of various functions mounted to the camera lens module mounted to a portable terminal are an auto-focus function, a zoom function and an image stabilization function.
Examples of the camera lens modules having an image stabilization function according to the related art corresponds to Korean Patent Application No. 2010-106811, Korean Patent Application No. 2011-0140262, and the like. However, portable terminals are required to be high-functioning as well as miniaturized, so additional configurations for providing high-functionality should be further miniaturized.
In particular, the camera lens module having an image stabilization function should perform precise image stabilizing, using a resultant force obtained by adding two or more forces which are perpendicular to each other. However, there is a problem in that it is difficult to perform precise and rapid image stabilizing in a state in which the size or the number of driving portions should be minimized. That is, driving of the image stabilizing, controlled by a resultant force obtained by adding two or more forces, has a problem in that, while the resultant force is applied, the image stabilizing is driven more largely than a control range, or unnecessary rotation is excessively generated. This is a factor that reduces accuracy and a speed of the driving of the image stabilizing, and should be improved to perform precise and rapid driving of the image stabilizing.
That is, the camera lens module according to the related art has a problem in that, when a current is applied to a coil in order to drive the aforementioned various functions and to perform the image stabilizing, a position sensor located at the central side of the interior of the coil cannot detect the accuracy and the speed of the driving due to a magnetic field induced by the coil so that the camera lens module cannot be driven precisely and promptly.
As a result, an apparatus is required which configured such that the position sensor deviates from an influence of the magnetic field generated by the coil, to minimize the influence of the magnetic field of the coil, so as to improve a function of the position sensor as well as a driving force of the camera lens module.